Teman Facebook Ku
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berawal dari pertemanan facebook. Ino harus menghadapi satu orang siswa baru disekolahnya. Saino (Fic berisikan Saino) Maaf aku tidak pandai buat summary karena aku newbie
1. Chapter 1

Teman Facebook ku

.

.

.

.

.

Warning:typo, gaje, ancur and jelek.

.

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 1

Disebuah desa dekat gunung Fuji

.

.

.

.

Ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang muda, bermbut kucir kuda, sebelah matanya ditutupi dengan poninya yang Yamanaka Ino, nama kecilnya Ino. Ino tinggal didesa tepatnya di dekat gunung Fuji. Suatu hari, Ino ingin ke dia bersiap-siap membawa uang yang cukup, dan langsung berangkat memakai sepeda sederhananya kewarnet yang sangat jauh. Diperjalanan dia melewati hamparan rumput, bunga, dan juga perkebunan. Setelah itu,dia sudah sampai diperbatasan desa didekat gunung Fuji dan cepat Ino mengayuh sepedanya sampai ke itu, dia memarkir sepedanya di parkiran dekat warnet. Setelah memarkir sepedanya, dia segera menuju pintu warnet. 'Kring' Bunyi tandaseseorang masuk warnet. Kemudian dia mencari tempat yang belum dipakai. Kemudian dia duduk dikursi yang belum dipakai seseorang pun. Lalu, diamenekan tombol power dikomputer dihadapannya. Setelah itu di layar monitor dia mengetik namanya dan mengklik 'oke' Setelah itu dia membuka google, dan di linknya dia mengetik ' .com' Di kliknya enter. Setelah itu ada tuisan 'selamat datang di facebook'kemudian dia menulis e-mailnya dan kata sandinya. Di kliknya tulisan 'masuk'. Setelah itu ada pemberitahuan dilihatnya, pemberitahuan pertemanan itu.

Ada seseorang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi, dia jadi penasaran dengan orang itu. Karena wajah akun orang itu bukan dirinya. Namanya saja 'Drawing 66755'. Lalu permintaan pertemanan itu diterimanya. Ternyata disamping nya ada suara seperti pemberitahuan facebook. Tepatnya orang yang disampingnya. Tapi dinding yang terbuat dari kayu menutupi wajah orang itu. "Apa jangan-jangan, orang itu yang tadi mau jadi temanku, dari suara pemberitahuannya bertepatan saat aku sudah add dia. Tidak mungkin, mungkin saja hanya kebetulan saja orang itu menerima pemberiahuan dari orang lain." Batinnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang di kerjakan orang disamping Ino

.

.

.

.

Si orang misterius disamping Ino POV

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang sedang melihat layar monitor. Berambut hitam seleher, bermata hitam, dan berkulit putih pucat.

Akhirnya diterima juga pertemananku dengannya, hemm ah tulis status dulu ah, 'Lagi ada di warnet nih,' 'post' sudah selesai tulis status kemudian, chat sama si 'Inoforever Best friends you'. Hmm lupa kenalan sama pembaca. Namaku Yukashi Sai halo, udah ya, author balik kekisahku.

Obrolan: Inoforever Best Friends you

Drawing 66755 : Terimakasih, udah add

Inoforever Best Friends : Iya, maaf kamu siapa? Salam kenal.

Drawing 66755 : Em, nama kecil saja. Namaku Sai. Salam kenal juga,

Inoforever Best Friends : Iya, Sai. Panggil aku Ino.

Drawing 66755 : Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ino

Kutunggu lama sekita lima menit dia belum melihat pesanku, hemmm aduh lama banget sih, nah baru dia liat? Tidak apa-apa deh.

Inoforever Best Friends : Maaf, baru balas.

Drawing 66755 : Tidak apa-apa

Inoforever Best Friends : Kamu lagi dimana? Kamu juga tinggal dimana?

Drawing 66755 : Aku lagi diwarnet dekat perbatasan kota. Aku tinggal

di Tokyo.

Inoforever Best Friends: Dekat perbatasan kota? Lalu apa namanya Warnet

Aiko?

Drawing 66755 : A, iya. Kamu ada disana.

Inoforever Best Friends :Iya, mungkin aja kamu yang ada dismpingku. Mungkin,

bisa aja kamu lihat disamping kamu.

Lalu kuhampiri orang yang disampingku karena tidak bisa melihat langsung karena dilindungi dinding terbuat dari kayu untuk batas setiap orang. Kulihat wanita berambut kucir kuda dengan mata biru muda yang indah. Aku segera mematikan komputer yang dipakaiku. Langsung membayar kepada penjaga warnet sesuai waktu lamanya aku memakai komputer warnet.

Sai END POV

.

.

.

.

"Huh, kok tidak aktif akunnya ketika aku ngirim nyuruh dia nengok kesampingnya aneh." Batin Ino memandang konyol layar monitor. kemudian dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di warnet dan segera mematikan komputer yang dia pakai dan langsung membayar sesuai berapa lama dia memakai komputer warnet. Setelah itu dia keluar dari warnet menuju parkiran sepeda roda dua dan langsung menuju rumahnya. Melintasi perkebunan, pemandangan bunga yang indah, dan hamparan rumput yang hijau. Kemudian setelah sampai dirumah, diparkir dia di samping rumahnya dan masuk kerumahnya. "Tadaima," Kata Ino kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan diletakkannya dirak sepatu.

Keesokan harinya /( 0o0 [)

Ino bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolahnya. Kemudian dia memasang kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Kemudian berangkat kesekolahnya. Dia tidak ingin memakai sepedanya langsung berangkat tanpa memakai sepedanya. Ditengah jalan, dia menyapa setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Orang disekitar dan yang bertetangga dengannya, menganggap dia anak yang baik, manis, murah senyum, dan juga berparas cantik sama seperti hatinya. Sesampai nya disekolahnya kemudian memasuki kelasnya. "Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san," Sapanya kepada semua orang dikelas. Hanya setengah yang menjawab sapaanya. Setengahnya lagi melakukan kegiatannya. Lalu dia menuju kemejanya. "Ohayo Sakura-chan," Sapanya kepada sahabatnya yang emosional meletakkan tasnya dikursi. "Yoku ohayo Ino-chan," Sahut Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, iya Hinata-chan mana?" Tanya Ino tidak melihat keberadaan Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-chan? Biasa, ngintip Naruto pakai teropong." Jawab Sakura sambil membaca bukunya. "Oh," Ino ber oh ria. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang mengintip Naruto memakai teropong. "Kebiasaan," Batinnya melihat tingkah laku Hinata sambil menulis. "Ehem" Tegurnya kepada Hinata yang asyik mengintip Naruto. "AAA! Huh, Ino-chan ya? Kaget aku," Jawab Hinata kaget. "Maaf ya," Kata Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ino-chan kemarin aku menelponmu kenapa tidak dijawab?" Tanya Hinata kemudian duduk. "Benarkah? Kemarin handpone ku low bate. Maaf ya Hinata-chan," Kata Ino meminta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah seperti itu." Kata Hinata terkikik geli melihat kelakuan temannya. Kemudian diambang pintu. Masuklah seorang guru yang sebelah matanya ditutup bagaikan bajak laut (dasar author sedeng). Bermasker seperti masker yang dipakai orang dirumah sakit. Yang tadinya siswa dan siswi asyik dengan kegiatannya langsung duduk ditempat duduknya lagi. Kemudian guru itu menuju ketempat duduknya. "Selamat pagi semuanya, sekarang aku absen dulu." Sapa guru Kakashi mengambil absen kelas. Semua siswa dan siswi sudah di absen. Kemudian mereka belajar dengan tekun. Terkecuali, Naruto. Dia malah bosan. Kebiasaan, yang tidak pernah diubahnya mulai sekolah dasar. Naruto, Naruto. ckckckck

Bersambung

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana ceritanya, Bagus tidak? Aku baru saja ngarang fanfic Saino. Tolong komentarnya ya. Oh iya, maaf kalau misalnya jelek atau salah ditulisannya ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Dari Nimaru-chan:

Maaf baru update ya, karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Sekarang lagi ada kesempatan waktu saja. Oh iya, para pembaca. Apakah kalian enggak suka pada karanganku yang ini dan yang sebelumnya? Kalau ada, aku hanya menganggap itu untuk menambah semangatku untuk menjadi author yang pandai mengarang. Aku umurnya masih dua belas tahun jadi, Dengan semua saran kalian yang sangat membantu aku ucapkan terimakasih. Tapi, kalau komentarnya pedas, tidak apa-apa deh. Sekian dari author. Sekarang silahkan baca kelanjutannya.

~Happy Reading~

Teman Facebookku

Warning: typo, occ, gaje, dan bikin pusing

Desclaimer[Masashi Kishimoto]

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lalu guru Kakashi keluar dari kelas mereka sebentar. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari balik pintu luar kelas. Setelah berbicara dengan seseorang diluar, dia masuk kekelas lagi. "Nah, sekarang kita kedatangan siswa baru. Masuklah," Katanya lalu menyuruh seseorang masuk. Kemudian masuk lah, seorang laki-laki dari ambang pintu kelas. kulitnya putih pucat, berambut hitam seleher, dan bermata hitam (Sudah dibahas di chapter pertamakan?). Lalu berhenti didepan siswa dan siswi dikelas. "Hajimemashite, watashiwa Sai Shimura desu. Douzo yorokushi onegai shimasu. (Salam kenal, aku Sai Shimura. Terimalah perkenalan dariku.)" Ucap Sai disertai senyuman palsunya itu. Ino merasa kalau Sai itu tersenyum dipaksakan. Setelah berkenalan dia langsung duduk ketempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Ino menatap tajam Sai. Dia merasa nama orang itu mirip dengan nama temannya. Ya kemiripannya terletak di nama 'Sai' tapi apakah nama teman facebooknya itu perkepanjangan Sai Shimura atau Sai saja? Dia berniat membuka facebooknya dengan hand phone saat jam istirahat. Lalu, dia langsung melihat pelajaran yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei (Kakashi-sensei aja ya, biar simpel).

Jam istirahat Sekolah

Ino POV

Aku sedang membuka facebook. Lalu aku mengirim pesan chat pada Sai dengan nama pen: Drawing 66755 teman facebookku. Kulihat dia sedang on di facebook. Aku mengirim teks 'Sai, apa nama kepanjanganmu Sai Shimura?' lalu ku kirim. Belum lama setelah kukirim akhirnya hand phoneku berbunyi. Dia membalas pesan chatku. 'Kenapa kamu tau' Tanya nya di chat. 'Berarti, kamu orang yang beru pindah ke Konoha High School dong?' Kataku di chat. Kutunggu lama kan, lewat hand phone. Lalu akhirnya ada balasan darinya.'kamu sekolah disana juga?' Balasnya di chat. 'Ya,' Jawabku singkat dichat. Lalu ku non aktifkan hand phone ku. Kemudian aku berlari keluar dari kelas dan mencari Sai. Kutemukan dia sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

Lalu kuhampiri dia di bangku taman. " Jadi kau Sai, dengan nama pen Drawing 66755?" Tanyaku tanpa menyapa nya dulu.

Ino end POV

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya tanpa menegurnya dulu, berhasil membuat Sai terkejut. "A, kau-" Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ketika berbalik dia sadar kalau orang itu adalah orang yang pernah dilihatnya di warnet. "Kau yang ada di warnet semalam? mengagetkan ku." Tanya nya datar. "Emmm, iya. Aku Yamanaka Ino kau tahukan?" Balas Ino sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya sebentar. "Jadi kau benar Ino,-" Belum sempat ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi rasanya gengsi untuk bilang. 'Cantik juga,' Pikir Sai melihat Ino yang menatap aneh dirinya. "Kurasa kau akan mengatakan sesuatu selain yang tadi, apa yang mau dikatakan?" Tanya Ino bingung karena Sai terdiam. "Tidak ada. aku pergi dulu." Jawab Sai singkat langsung berdiri dari bangku taman sekolah yang didudukinya.

Lalu masuk kekelasnya. "Oh" Kata Ino ber-oh ria. 'Teng, teng, teng!' Bunyi lonceng tanda jam istirahat sudah habis. Dia langsung menuju kearah kelasnya dan dia duduk ketempat duduknya dengan muka ceria. Wajar saja dia ceria, Kalau yang mengajar saja ayahnya sendiri. Pastilah senang sekali mempelajari ajaran ayahnya sendiri. Menurutnya pelajaran ayahnya itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Setelah beberapa lama, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14:02. 'Teng, teng, teng, teng, teng!' Bunyi lonceng yang yaring menandakan jam pelajaran sudah habis dan saatnya pulang kerumah. Lalu siswa-siswi dikelas bersorak gembira. Kecuali Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura. Kemudian mereka semua merapikan semua dan stu persatu keluar dari kelas. Tiba-tiba Sai memegang tangan Naruto keras. "Oh kau si anak baru, ada apa sih. Baru saja datang kesekolah kami sudah kayak orang sok akrab." Kata Naruto kesal karena tangannya terasa sakit ketika dipegang Sai. "Apa kau tahu yang mana loker Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Sai tersenyum palsu. "Ck," Dengan malas Naruto mengantarkan Sai ke tempat loker Ino. "Terimakasih," Ucap Sai menundukkan badannya dengan sempurna.

Lalu menyelipkan sebuah surat ke loker Ino. "Surat itu, untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran melihat Sai tadi memasukkan sebuah surat keloker Ino. "Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Sai datar dan singkat. "Ck, ya sudah!" Marah Naruto kelihatannya jengkel pada Sai yang akan dikatainya mayat hidup mulai besok.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

Ino membuka lokernya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah surat berhias love diujungnya jatuh dari lokernya. Penasaran apa yang ada didalamnya, dia kemudian mengambilnya. Dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Lalu diambilnya buku fisikanya dari lokernya. Setelah itu ditutupnya rapat dan mengunci lokernya. Lalu dia menuju kekelasnya. "Ohayo minna-san," Sapanya kepada semua orang. Ada setengah yang tidak menghiraukannya. "Yoku ohayo," Jawab Sai tersenyum yang tidak dipaksakan. Ino hanya heran, dengan Sai yang bersikap seperti itu dengan dirinya. Dia langsung ketempat duduknya dan meletakkan tasnya di kursinya. Kemudian dia membuka surat itu. Sebelumnya dia melihat dulu siapa yang mengirim surat kepadanya. Kagetnya saat dia mengetahui yang mengirimnya adalah Sai Shimura. Dia membuka suratnya dengan perlahan. Lalu membacanya dengan hati-hati. Isi surat: ' Tunggu aku di taman Konoha the love. Kutunggu besok'

TO BE COUTINE

.

.

.

Bagaimana semuanya penasaran? Tunggu dengan sabar ya. Jelek ya, chapter yang ini? :p Jangan lupa komentar pedas, manis, atau asam hehe kayak rasa makanan saja. Ini ada sedikit bocoran sinopsis chapter selanjutnya.

Sinopsis 'Teman Facebookku' Chapter 3:

Sai menyuruh Ino mendatanginya di taman Konoha the love. Untuk apa ya? Lalu Sai akhirnya mulai merasa semakin menyukai Ino. Pada bulan yang indah dibulan purnama Sai mengatakan sesuatu pada Ino. Tunggu Chapter depan ya, kalau mau tahu selengkapnya.

Bye-bye minna sampai jumpa nanti


End file.
